


An Eventuality

by foreverolicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverolicity/pseuds/foreverolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Barry is back in town and by Felicity's side. They keep their meetings a secret, until Oliver stumbles across them at Big Belly Burger and his jealous side raises its head. Barry and Carly impart some wisdom on the vigilante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eventuality

**Author's Note:**

> So Barry has only been in a coma for 3 weeks, so his Flash tendencies will be delayed a bit. Also, jealous Oliver is my fave. So if this little project gets continued, we'll see that play out quite a bit...

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Felicity Smoak apologized as she slid into the seat across from Barry Allen that he had saved for her at Big Belly Burger. "I had to file a bunch of documents and I ran into someone, well more ran over him, the guy was a munchkin, and his latte went absolutely everywhere, you know, he were very rude about it. People just have just lost their manners, then I got stuck in traffic. Today's just been so-"

"I understand" Barry said smiling, sliding a salad across the table to her, "I got your usual."

Felicity brought a hand to her heart. "My hero." Barry had been her rock over the past few weeks. She had been leveled when she got the news that he was in a coma. Luckily, he was now back on his feet and back in her life. They'd had a spark the first time they met but had recently discovered they were better friends than lovers. Barry was an amazing friend who could always help her sort out her life. Like Oliver and Dig, she never has to lie to him about where she spent her nights and he never judged her. The only problem was that she hadn't exactly told the rest of Team Arrow that Barry was back in Starling City. Their first encounters were rocky, and that was putting it lightly. Oliver had refused to speak to her for 3 days after she had told Barry his secret. Felicity did not want to rock the boat any more than was strictly necessary. Besides Oliver would automatically get the wrong idea and Felicity was determined to keep her friends separate. It was frustrating. Feelings were hard. They were complex and shifty. Not like computers, steadfast and reliable. No, emotions were different, they were just-

"So what's up?" Barry said, stirring Felicity from her thoughts. He stabbed a bite of her salad and forked it into his mouth. 

"Hey!"

"That's what you get from dozing off on me. You seem distracted." He paused, obviously weighing his words. "Everything okay with the...guys?"

She sighed, and slumped back in her seat. "Oliver gets so suspicious when i go out on my own. He's going to drill me when I get back."

Barry raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that so?"

"Barry!" Felicity gasped and she leaned across the table to punch him. "It's not like that." 

"Felicity. Don't start with me. I see the way you look at him." He grabbed her hand and held it on the table. "You don't look at just anyone like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked pointedly out the window. 

"Look now." Felicity snapped her head around just as the a little bell dinged when Oliver walked through the door.

Oliver started as he saw them sitting together, tensing slightly as his eyes trailed down to their intertwining hands. Felicity snatched her hand back and quickly plastered a smile on her face. 

"Oliver!" She stood as he walked over to them. "Guess who's back in town?" 

"Why didn't he stay out of town?" Oliver gritted. Felicity winced inwardly. This was exactly the position she had been hoping to avoid all together. 

"You know what actually, I have somewhere I have to be.." Barry tugged on his jacket and gave Felicity a hug, letting go quickly after he saw Oliver's jaw tighten. 

As soon as Barry was out the door, Felicity rounded on Oliver. 

"Was that really necessary?"

"Well, I'm sorry for not reacting properly after finding our good ole pack of lies is back in town. Jesus Felicity we just got him out of our heads!"

"Oliver, he saved your life! And don't you dare try to sell me on the whole lying thing. He lies because he has to!"

Oliver's jaw twisted even further if that was possible. His eyes darted around the small eatery. People were staring. "We should continue this conversation somewhere else."

"Fine." Felicity stomped to the door. "I'll see you at the foundry."

"Felicity.." Oliver wheedled, beginning to regret his outburst.

"No, Oliver. You want to have this talk, we'll have this talk. I said, I'll see you at the foundry." 

She pushed the door open and left. Oliver ran his hands over his face. He hadn't meant to blow up, he hadn't meant any of it. But seeing Felicity holding the hands of one Barry Allen, it set him on fire. He had pushed his feelings aside for months, to protect her. She was already vulnerable just as his partner, if they were together, she would be always be used as leverage. He had to contain the pent up emotions, he had to control them. He preferred not to deal with attachments, they made things messy. Oliver sighed and turned to Carly, who was poring over bills and papers.

She looked up. "Hey, couple's spat?"

Oliver smiled in spite of himself, "We're not a couple."

She shook her head at him, chuckling. "And John and I are going steady again."

Oliver eyes widened, "Really?"

"Oliver..." Carly groaned, leaning across the bar to smack him lightly on the shoulder. "You need to stop lying to yourself."

"No, actually I need Dig's usual. That's why I'm here." 

"Uh-huh." She raised an eyebrow at him. "That all?"

Oliver nodded silently.  
"It'll be right up" She turned and strode back into the kitchen. 

Oliver slumped into a bar stool, rubbing his hands over his face. Were his feelings really that obvious? He'd tried everything to maintain a friendship without getting to personal but he couldn't help it. All of those glances and touches hadn't been exactly inconspicuous, if even Carly could tell. But when she was distressed or needed him, he had to touch her. It was almost a compulsion. But it didn't mean anything, of course. A hand on the shoulder, a casual squeeze of the hand, that's what friends did right? 

"Careful, you might be overthinking it." Barry's voice came from behind him. Oliver spun around. 

"Didn't you just leave?"

"Yeah, I was giving you guys a moment. But we need to talk."

"Look-" Oliver began, but Barry cut him off.  
"I know you're sensitive about your big green secret but I told you, I'll keep it to myself. Honestly, I might need your help with something but that's not a conversation that needs to happen right now. We need to talk about Felicity."

Oliver inhaled sharply before regaining his composure. "We are just friends, Barry. I'm not 'stealing' her from you."

Barry shook his head slightly. "You can't steal something you never really had. We may have had a connection, Oliver. But that was never going to work out. Felicity and I are too alike. We're friends, nothing more. Even when we tried to go down that route, it was pretty obvious that she cares for you."

"Yes, we are friends. Friends care for each other, don't they?" Barry gave him a look, then hung his head. 

"You too are both so hardheaded. Yes, friends care for each other, but between you two, it's deeper. Even I notice those looks. And don't shake your head like that." He added quickly. Oliver's steely resolve crumpled slightly. 

"Okay. Even if we did, we can't be together, Barry. I'm not drawing Felicity into the line of fire."

"Oliver, she's already there and you can't pull her out now. You just have to figure out how you feel and do something with it. These past few weeks, she's been so worried about you. You've been distancing yourself from her and it's hurting her. And judging by this conversation, it's hurting you too." Barry pushed his chair back and stood. "I don't know what you'll decide, but I hope you make the best call for you and your team."

As Barry left, Carly peeked out the kitchen door. 

"Well, that was an big brother lecture if I've ever heard one, and trust me, I've heard plenty."

"Carly!" 

She threw her hands up in the air, "I didn't want to interrupt your moment thing. Here." She handed him and large white bag. Oliver took it gratefully. 

"Thanks. And he's not my 'big brother' in any sense of the term."

"Yeah-huh." Carly shook her head at him again, "You be careful, Oliver."

"I'm always careful. See you."

"Bye." Carly said, shaking her head as she watched him push past the door

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I wrote this one forever ago, but I never put it up...  
> Oneshot as of right now, but if anyone would be interested in a continuation-let me know and I'll keep going. If I do continue, it'll be slow burn from alternating POV's with tons of angst. I love writing jealous Oliver, so I'll work in as much of that as I can... I'm also hoping to get Iris in here, because BarryxIris is going to my lifeblood when Flash premieres. I also don't have a beta right now, so all mistakes are my own. If you'd be interested in being a beta for me, let me know!  
> ~Love you darlings<3


End file.
